


Autumn Arrives Early to Auradon

by fairycat



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Camp Half Blood, F/M, I was mulling over which Hades/Persephone went in the relationship tag, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), but the mention of other children implies, but then I also reference, hadestown - Freeform, it's Disney because it's Descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycat/pseuds/fairycat
Summary: It's late summer, and Hades can finally return to the Underworld.





	Autumn Arrives Early to Auradon

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn may come early to Auradon, but this fic is kinda late! ^^;

After the barrier around the Isle of the Lost came down for good, after King Ben reviewed Hades's case with the Olympian gods, and after Hades spent several weeks making up for lost time with his daughter, it was time for the god of the dead to check on his kingdom for the first time in twenty-two years. Who knew what might have happened there while he was gone? Did a few particularly stubborn souls escape?

"You'll be back for my wedding, won't you?" asked Mal. 

"I wouldn't miss it for all the souls in Elysium, Mally," said Hades. He kissed his daughter on her forehead, stepped back, and disappeared in a flash of fiery blue light. 

A single yellow leaf fluttered to the ground where Hades had stood. 

~*~*~ 

Countless souls crowded the shores of the River Styx. Charon was arguing with several souls who had no money for the ferry. 

Hades barely had to push through the ground to get to the ferry, so timid were the shades of the dead. "Hey, Charon. Long time, no see." He ignored Charon's shocked expression, instead gathering a few dozen penniless souls close to him. "Look, I'm feeling nice, so let's let these souls by for free. They're probably just destined for Asphodel, anyway. I'll pay you back later." 

Charon grumbled under his breath, but cut off all of a sudden. His eyes lit up, practically glowing with the hope of a portion of Hades's precious gems. "If it keeps your good mood going, my lord! Come along, folks. There are _so_ many more behind you, and only one of me." 

As the ferry crossed the Styx, Hades looked around. The Isles of the Blessed glowed in the distance. Much closer by, a boulder rolled from the top of a hill, and Sisyphus's multilingual curses echoed through the Underworld. A skeletal shade knelt by the banks of the Styx, collecting its slow, strange water. 

"What's that one up to?" Hades muttered. 

"Probably under orders to help with some kind of project for one of your children," said Charon. "A couple of them have been ducking in and out of here, maintaining the place while you were gone." 

Hades didn't know what to make of that. The flames atop his head stretched higher, causing the souls around him to back away and cower. "Not making any trouble, I hope?" 

Charon turned his head away from Hades and rolled his eyes. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, here were are, everyone!" 

Cerberus sniffed every soul disembarking from the ferry, just to make sure no one living was trying to sneak in. When he noticed his master, he wagged his tail and panted from all three mouths. 

Hades smiled and petted the dog's spotted back. "I've missed you," he said. "You look so healthy for summer! Did you luck out and find some food?" 

Cerberus's three heads exchanged looks. One panted as if to laugh. The dog took off through the gates, across the Asphodel Meadows, into Hades's palace. Hades ran after him. 

Cerberus finally stopped at someone's feet. That someone was in the throne room, sitting on her throne inlaid with precious metals and gemstones, the design resembling flowers. She had draped her heavy winter coat across the back of the throne. The flower petals that arced around her head like a headband were still bright and pink, not wilted like they always were during autumn and winter. 

Queen Persephone smiled at Hades as she petted Cerberus. 

"You're early," was all Hades could manage to say. 

Persephone stood, walked over, and embraced her husband. She murmured in his ear, "I missed ya."


End file.
